Supernatural School!
by Burrtrice
Summary: Una escuela sobrenatural con muchos alumnos y muchos líos. Alerta de OC's, muchas ships y yaoi. Remake de "School Angels". Pasen y lean! Primero: Hora de entrada. Era el regreso de las vacaciones de Invierno, así que los pasillos estaban llenos de personas que comentaban sus anécdotas en el "Mundo exterior".


**_It's a me again. Este fanfic es una idea que tuve tarde a la noche, con sus icónicas primeras líneas, las mismas que utiliza esta versión, como único pie, pero que resultó. Eso es lo poco que recuerdo de School Angels antes de que pasara a "Supernatural School!" además de que usaba el sistema de Spellcards al más puro estilo Touhou._**

 ** _Aquí conocerán más a mis OC's. -Ahora es cuando ustedes salen corriendo.-_**

 ** _Pero hey, reitero que no toda OC es una Mary Sue. Y espero que las mías les agraden. Disfruten!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad de Level-5, y la idea original de las Spellcards es de Jun'ya Oto alias ZUN, creador de Touhou. Maldigo a los primeros por no seguir con Inazuma y maldigo al segundo por seguir creando Touhous de los cuales no paso del primer stage sin reiniciar._**

 ** _Supernatural School!_**

 ** _Apartado primero:_**

 ** _Hora de entrada_**

Entonces cerró la puerta. Hacía frio afuera, ¿Y qué le importaba? Sabía que llegar a su secundaria lo alentaría a seguir.

El frío no le había permitido mostrar su verdadera forma. Se sacó la chaqueta naranja que traía y dos alas blancas salieron de su espalda, llegándole hasta un poco más abajo de las caderas. Vestía totalmente de negro, traía libros en una bolsa de mensajero color rojo y se llamaba Shuuya Gouenji, conocido mayoritariamente por su apellido que por su nombre. Ojos negros, cabello blanco peinado hacia arriba y piel medio morena. Ese era él.

La prestigiosa academia Raimon, hogar de criaturas sobrenaturales y unos pocos humanos, que entraban por convenio, abría sus puertas a esa hora de la mañana. Tenía modalidad de Internado, lo cual significaba que sus docentes y alumnos vivían en las dependencias del edificio. Era el regreso de las vacaciones de Invierno, así que los pasillos estaban llenos de personas que comentaban sus anécdotas en el "Mundo exterior".

Gouenji se dirigió a su locker, cuando a su encuentro salió una chica peliazul, con el cabello corto, de ojos verdes coronados por lentes de marco rosa, vestida con una blusa blanca, una gabardina negra de cola larga, falda de tablas roja y botines blancos. El muchacho sonrió.

 ** _—¡Buenos días, Gouenji-kun!—_** Saludó la chica, poniéndose en el locker de al lado.

 ** _—Igualmente, Haruna. ¿Cómo estás?—_** Inquirió él. Ella le contestó con un suspiro.

 ** _—Hm... No pude dormir, tuve ciertas visitas indeseadas.—_** No hizo falta preguntar para saber de quién hablaba. Gouenji resopló.

 ** _—¿Y para qué viene tan tarde? Está bien que esté despierto de noche por ser un vampiro pero no está bien que te joda._**

 ** _—Vino a preguntarme detalles de uno de los trabajos que tenemos que entregar...—_** Dijo Haruna, recordando detalles borrosos.

 ** _—¿A mitad de la noche?—_** El muchacho levantó una ceja. ** _— Está muerto._**

 ** _—Disculpa, ¿Quién está muerto, ma cherie?_**

Colgando de cabeza cual murciélago, se encontraba un muchacho de cabello azul grisáceo, con el cabello atado en una coleta y una mecha que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Sus orbes castaños rojizos estudiaban al ángel. Vestía con una camisa blanca, pantalones grises, zapatos y guantes sin dedos, ambos negros. Usaba una capa negra con un forrado rojo por dentro. Traía una piedra violeta al cuello, parecida a una amatista pero más transparente.

 ** _—Un tal Ichirouta Kazemaru. ¿Lo conoces?—_** Musitó Gouenji. El otro dio una risotada que resonó por el pasillo, a tal punto que algunos se voltearon a ver qué pasaba pero al ver de quién se trataba volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

 ** _—¡Sí, lo conozco! ¿A que es guapo?—_** Contestó el peliazul, saltando al suelo y aterrizando de pie. El peliblanco rodó los ojos.

 ** _—Y algo imprudente con la señorita Otonashi, ¿No crees?—_** Continuó hablando. El otro se puso algo más serio y chasqueó la lengua.

 ** _—Yo no lo llamaría "Imprudencia", Gouenji, lo llamaría... "Usar otros horarios".—_** Kazemaru miró la palma de su mano. ** _— Pero en fin, ¿Tú y cuantos más van a causar mi fallecimiento?—_** El peliblanco calló. El otro sonrió.— ** _Lo sabía._**

 ** _—¿Cuándo vas a cambiar y ser más como tu hermano?_**

 ** _—No es mi hermano. Es todo menos mi hermano. No es mi culpa que nos parezcamos tanto.—_** Resopló el peliazul.— ** _Edgar es un tonto._**

 ** _—Pero él no dejó a mi hermano en knockout...—_** Intervino Haruna.

 ** _—Kidou se lo buscó él solo.—_** Se excusó el vampiro.

 ** _—¡Nada de eso, tú te buscas las peleas!—_** Contestó ella.

 ** _—Al menos Maru las gana._**

Había hablado una Nekomata de ojos verdes y cabello naranja. Sus atributos gatunos, orejas y cola, eran negros. Vestía con una camiseta strapless color índigo, minifalda rosa, calzas negras y sandalias romanas de color dorado. Caminó hacia el vampiro y le tocó el hombro para darle un beso de dos segundos a modo de saludo.

 ** _—Hola, bonita.—_** Dijo él, sonriendo con torpeza.

 ** _—Te extrañé centenares en las vacaciones, Maru-kun.—_** Contestó la Nekomata, a la cual conoceremos de ahora en más por el nombre de Kumi Mahiro.

 ** _—Yo también.—_** Musitó el vampiro, mirando hacia otro lado.

 ** _—¿Porque no tenías a otro gato a quién tomarle la sangre?—_** Intervino Gouenji, con una sonrisa irónica. El peliazul rodó los ojos esta vez.

 _ **—¿No puedo tener novia sin que ustedes me maten la onda?**_

 _ **—Vendetta.—**_ El ángel hizo el símbolo de la V con una mano y luego la cerró, como si fueran tijeras. Kazemaru gruñó, mientras se cerraban los lockers del chico peliblanco y la humana de la gabardina.

 ** _—Será mejor que entremos, son casi las cinco y media.—_** Dijo esta última.

 ** _—Es taaaan pesado entrar a esta hora...—_** Bostezó Kumi. ** _— No puedo esperar al desayuno, muero de hambre._**

 ** _—Ya llegará, y prometo que te compraré un desayuno decente.—_** Sonrió el vampiro. ** _— ¡Una carrera hasta el salón!—_** Y se largó a correr.

 ** _—Siempre gana.—_** Suspiró Gouenji. Luego sonrió. ** _— ¡Pero no hoy!—_** Se levantó al escasos centímetros del suelo y voló para alcanzar al peliazul, ganándole.

 ** _—¡Volaste, eso es trampa!—_** Se quejó el de ojos castaños, sentándose y recuperando el aire.

 ** _—Todo vale porque tus carreras siempre terminan cansando a alguien.—_** Le respondió el que vestía de negro, mirando a Kumi y Haruna entrar a paso lento.

 ** _—Claro, siempre soy el invalidado del grupo, ¿No?_**

 ** _—Pobre criaturita._**

A la conversación se unió un rubio platinado de ojos carmesí, vestido con una toga blanca, sandalias romanas doradas y un cintillo de olivos en la cabeza. Traía muñequeras blancas con alas de ángel.

 ** _—Mira quién llegó: La diosa griega, Afuro Terumi.—_** Sonrió Kazemaru.

 ** _—¡Más respeto para el descendiente de Zeus!—_** Bramó el rubio.

 ** _—¿Para qué? Es divertido molestarte.—_** Contestó el contrario, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

 ** _—Hmph. Como sea, cuando llegue Kamine verás._**

 ** _—¿Kamine?_**

Sonó una voz femenina, delgada, ronca, como si estuviera enferma. Y su portadora ciertamente lo parecía: Cabello rosa pálido desordenado, como si no hubiera sido peinado en días, ojos celeste gélido muy brillantes que contrastaban con lo pesado de sus ojeras violeta y piel pálida. Delgada como un palo, con un cintillo amarillo que tenía un moño del mismo tono en el costado izquierdo, traía una gabardina esquimal que le llegaba hasta el suelo de color celeste con felpa blanca en los bordes de las mangas, la basta y la capucha, y debajo un vestido color dorado que se extendía a sus tobillos. Iba descalza y las mangas parecían quedarle muy grandes. Al cuello tenía un reloj de bolsillo en miniatura junto a un dije de reloj de arena. Portaba guantes blancos en lo que se podía ver de sus manos.

 ** _—La vi en la entrada.—_** Musitó, tosiendo un poco. ** _— Cuando venía entrando con Suzuno._**

 ** _—Tsubame, ¿Donde está Suzuno? ¿Te quedaste dormida mientras caminabas o algo?—_** Preguntó Kumi a la pelirosa. Tsubame Junko era la Guardiana de Morfeo, portadora de las arenas del sueño y una maga de hielo. Y bien que se le notaba porque abrió mucho los ojos y el aire a su alrededor empezó a helar. Kazemaru se abrazó a si mismo y empezó a temblar un poco al estar justo a su lado.

 ** _—... Si será...—_** Tsubame dio un gruñido tal que la gente en el salón se alarmó. Hecha una furia, la pelirosa salió corriendo del recinto a una velocidad inimaginable para alguien tan "débil" como ella.

En el patio, lleno de nieve aún, iluminado por unas pocas lámparas y con estudiantes conversando o entrando al edificio, se encontraba una pareja particular. Un muchacho albino de ojos azules, con la misma túnica que portaba Tsubame, vestido con una camiseta violeta y pantalones negros, descalzo igualmente, junto a una muchacha de cabello liso violeta y ojos rojos, que usaba una camisa blanca estilo Kimono con mangas tres cuartos, falda roja, larga atrás y corta adelante, botas blancas y un collar con un dije de Ying Yang de cinco centímetros de alto por cuatro de ancho. La chica conversaba con él, era notablemente más alta y el muchacho parecía algo incómodo.

 ** _—¿No quieres sali...?—_** No alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando una furia rosa, pequeña y ojerosa, con estelas de hielo a su alrededor, se interpuso entre ella y el muchacho. Con suerte le llegaba al cuello a éste último.

 ** _—Hola, CORAZÓN.—_** Musitó Tsubame, mirando al chico con celos. ** _— ¿Te olvidabas que venías CONMIGO, AMORCITO?—_** Bramó. Él empezó a reírse y le acarició la cabeza con cautela por si ella lo mordía. Era capaz de eso.

 ** _—Oye, Hyo y yo sólo..._**

 ** _—Hyo no entra en la ecuación.—_** Gruñó ella con un leve capricho.— ** _Vamos antes de que me enoje._**

El chico, quien de ahora en más es Suzuno Fuusuke, Alto Mago del Hielo, le tomó la mano a Tsubame y ella en lugar de dársela se colgó a él. Suzuno rió por lo bajo y ella se dejó arrastrar hacia el salón de clases.

A la que no hizo nada de gracia la intervención de la pelirrosa fue a la sacerdotisa Ying Yang, Hyo Jung Lee. Se quedó unos segundos procesando la escena y después sacó de su bolso una carta roja de bordes dorados con un Ying Yang en el medio.

 ** _—Hoy va a ser un mal día.—_** Se rió y puso el simbolo Ying Yang a la altura de su dije. ** _— Spellcard, Kurobane.—_** Murmuró. La ilustración del otro lado de la carta mostraba a un ángel de alas de cuervo vestido de blanco. Las mismas alas que aparecieron en su espalda y la ayudaron a moverse de forma rauda hasta donde estaba Tsubame, al borde de la puerta. Suzuno soltó a la chica.

 ** _—Que cliché.—_** Murmuró la pelirrosa con sarcasmo. Le pasó sus cosas a Suzuno, quien entró al salón, mientras ella hacía aparecer flechas y un arco de hielo.— ** _¡Freezing!—_** Las flechas se colocaron en su lugar. ** _— ¡Antartic Impact!—_** Se dispararon directamente a las alas de Hyo Jung, pero ella fue más rápida y esquivó el impacto de las flechas, que se derritieron.

 ** _—Que cliché, querida.—_** Contestó la otra, con una sonrisa. ** _— Spellcard, ¡Divine Justice!—_** Sacó otra carta y se disolvió en una espada de espinas en su mano. ** _— ¡Rossary Mortal! ¡Despídete, Junko Tsubame!_**

Iba a atacarla, pero el timbre y alguien aclarándose la garganta la detuvieron. Una mujer de cabello negro y liso, de ojos azules y alas de ángel, que usaba una camiseta strapless color azul, pantalones negros, botines blancos y una chaqueta color mostaza las miraba con una mano en la cadera y la otra sosteniendo libros.

 ** _—¡Profesora Kira!_**


End file.
